


Obey and Succumb

by Kheodore, squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Gay, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, TMNT, TMNT 2k12 - Freeform, Tentacles, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheodore/pseuds/Kheodore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Art trade with Esteban-De-La-SexfaceSet with the turtles who left for space post Earth being saved from the Triceratons.Never explore strange alien caves unprepared.





	Obey and Succumb

Link to the full picture - [HERE](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/31469132/)

* * *

 

By the time he’d noticed it, it was too late.

Something snaking around his leg, coiling around his knees. Leonardo freezes in place, mouth opening to warn his brother--

The ground is snatched away from beneath him.

Leonardo screams as he’s hauled upwards, his volume matched only by the cries of his brother. A glint of white and neon orange speeds by his twisting vision: Mikey shooting up past him before disappearing into the darkness above. The radio in his helmet crackles and Mikey’s voice cuts off mid-scream.

Leo’s blood runs cold.

He flails, tries to reach for his weapons, but his shell smacks straight into the ceiling before he can. It’s wet, something damp and gooey and sticky that sucks on his skin. Leonardo trembles, still screaming and flailing to get loose. Screaming for help.

He sees the glimmer of white beneath him: two figures sprinting in, and for a moment there’s hope. His heart races.

“Leo?” Raph’s voice crackles over the radio, followed by Donnie’s.

They look up just as the ceiling gives way, strands of goo lashing out around his body, and Leonardo’s stomach somersaults as he’s sucked right through it, his brothers disappearing from his sight before he can get a word in.

He’s wrenched through layers of thick goop: wet, disgusting and fleshy. It clings to his flesh, licking at his skin like hungry flames. Chunks of it catch on his suit, ripping fragments and whole parts of it from his body. Leonardo’s stomach twists as his weapons tumble out of their holsters, dancing before his eyes for just a second before sinking into the thick muck. His eyes widen, throat dry.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

He’s spat out seconds later, erupting from the sea of goo like a bullet, hurtling upwards into the unknown. Tendrils lash out at him from the sides, coiling around him before gravity takes hold of his body. The whiplash leaves him dazed as they steady him, strangling his limbs to keep him afloat, and they don’t relent when he starts thrashing.

“What‘s—ngh!—going on?”

There’s no answer. Nothing to answer him. Leonardo forces himself to relax, to let his adrenaline trickle down the drain and to let his vision settle. He could get out of this if he focused. Calm. Stay level-headed.

He fixes his gaze forward, intent on getting his bearings, and his whole body turns to ice.

The room is a writhing mass of purple tentacles. Hundreds upon hundreds writhing and twisting around the small space, weaving between one another. The walls behind them, or what little he can make out of them, seem to stretch and breathe like flesh in tandem. It’s an almost hypnotic, yet suffocating sight, and Leonardo’s chest tightens as he takes it all in, wishing he’d just stayed in that blind panic.

W-What is this?

A cluster of tentacles shifts beside him, and Leonardo catches glimpse of green and white from the corner of his eye. A squirming figure bound in purple.

Mikey.

He turns his head, but the tentacles stop him from reaching out to his brother. Leo groans, wrinkling his beak as he exerts his muscles. H-He had to get to him. They had to get out of here!

“Mikey!”

His receiver fizzles, useless spurts of strained static. Mikey’s lips are moving, eyes frantic and wide as they catch sight of him, but Leo can’t make anything out. Just a dead silence running through his ears, and a faint pressure in his head.

The walls convulse around them, drawing Leo‘s attention away. Pulsing. Shrinking? The tentacles begin moving erratically, dancing and pulsing as if expecting something. What was going on?

Something shifts in the corner of his eye. Tentacles flailing. The walls bulge and throb around them. He turns to look—

Searing pain drives through his skull.

Leo’s eyes bulge as he throws his head back, howling into the void as something tears through his mind. His radio releases an ear piercing screech of static, mixed with the faint sound of Mikey’s cries. The tentacles tense and shift around him, pulsing and throbbing eagerly as something rises into his bleary view.

Another tentacle, an eye affixed to the tip, slips out from the sea of wriggling appendages. Leonardo tenses himself as it approaches, breathing irregular and panicked. W-What was that? What the hell was that?

It looks at him, and his head explodes into pain again.

“S-Stop!” His voice echoes through his helmet, dying off before it breaches the material.

Movement: wet and slimy against his scales. His skin crawls as the tentacles wriggle and throb around him, surging towards his head. Leo can barely see them: everything is red. Everything is agony. He wanted out. He wanted to go _home_.

They were so stupid to jump at the chance to go to space.

The tentacles snake around his helmet, pushing and pulling on the dome of glass, slimy purple flesh coating his entire view. The world stops. Leo’s scream catches in his throat as the suits creaks and groans, lights and sounds blaring all around him.

He’s going to suffocate.

“Stop! Stop!” He rips one arm away from his bindings and smashes it into the writhing mass on his head. The fleshy tendrils cushion the impact, already crawling onto his skin to wrestle control from him. Leonardo grabs a clump of them and rips them away from the helmet, sight cleared for all of a second before more replace them. Again. He has to keep trying! He tears another set away, and another, each one replaced quicker than the last.

Pain crashes into him again, bleeding right through his skull and into his eyes. Leonardo’s grip collapses and the tentacles whip back around to disable him again, pulling his arm taut. Then they’re back to his helmet. Coiling, squeezing, breaking and crushing and ripping it to shreds.

There’s a crack. His suit gives a deafening scream, and his throat tightens as the helmet is torn off. A horrible wail pierces his ear-drums before fizzling out.

No oxygen.

No breathable air.

He’s going to **_die_ **.

There’s no sound: no noise his brain can comprehend, and not even his own wail reaches his ears before it’s cut off.

He wrenches his eyes shut, jerking violently as a tentacle forces itself into his mouth, slipping past his teeth and easily diving down his throat. A cool, gooey liquid spills out of it, coating his insides, and Leonardo shudders and gags, his stomach turning over itself as he’s forcefully fed it. It burns with a sweet tang, but the texture is revolting. It’s all he can do not to hurl.

And the pain ebbs away the more he drinks.

It’s slow, barely noticeable at first beyond his blind panic, but the agony gently subsides. Leonardo’s breathing begins to settle, and warmth spreads all over his body as the liquid trickles down his throat. By the time it stops he’s lightheaded, the room around him is gently spinning, and his thoughts are muddled.

When the tentacle withdraws from his mouth, he can breathe. He can hear. He can smell.

But he wishes he couldn‘t.

A din of wet and slimy sounds. Tentacles slapping and squelching. Fluids gushing and dripping. A smell he can’t describe. Alien: something sweet and revolting all at once. Leonardo opens his eyes, trembling. He gazes wearily at the eye before him, breathing deep and trance-like, body stiff and frozen, and the eye stares back at him.

_‘Intruder.’_

The voice penetrates his skull, burrowing into his brain like a drill. Leonardo hesitates, breath catching again, muscles tensing then relaxing. A tentacle coils under his chin, gently holding his head up as the eye closes in on his face.

_‘What creature are you?’_

Leonardo winces. It’s that pain again, the same pain deep in his head, but bearable. Drowned out by the warmth flowing through his body. He can handle it. Why now?

“T-Turtle...” he says slowly.

The eye moves closer, hovering inches from his face. Leonardo can’t back away from it.

_‘You are not from here.’_

The tentacles shift around him, and Leonardo squirms as they crawl around his body. Around his arms, around his thighs… around his _tail_.

His skin crawls, chest tightening.

N-No.. no. This couldn’t-- What was going on?

_‘Do not struggle.’_

Pounding in his head. Leonardo wrinkles his nose. Relax. Stay.. Stay calm.

But his fidgeting only gets worse. H-He... He had to get out. Had to leave with...

“M-Mikey?” he croaks, twisting his neck to the side. Mikey’s still there, helmet shattered, face pale and torn into a frown as he stares into another eye.

Leonardo grunts as his head is pulled back around.

 _‘Your bodies are well constructed.’_ The voice drones on, steadily becoming less painful. It’s like his brain is adjusting to it, just like his body adjusted for breathing. What had this thing done to them?

The tentacles move again, curving around his ass and slipping under the gaps of his shell. Leonardo squirms, heart drumming in his head.

“Let us go.”

His voice is weak, little more than a croak. It sounds wrong, meshed in with the sickening sounds of twisting flesh.

The eye remains still.

_‘I think not.’_

Without warning his body is yanked backwards, the tentacles pulling him onto his shell, though still suspending him. They yank his legs apart, revealing the underside of his body, and then they begin searching, snaking all over his skin and leaving cold, sticky trails where they touch.

A strangled whine escapes his throat as one finds his hole.

No no no no no!

 _‘I have been waiting,’_ the voice begins, and they eye moves in time with it, snaking around Leonardo’s body as resting behind his head, _‘for creatures such as yourselves to find me.’_

Leonardo’s breathing quickens, nostrils flaring.

The creature continues.

_‘Now that you are here, you will never leave.’_

His breath catches as the tentacle pushes between his cheeks. Instinct kicks in: that fear, that drive for survival...

He lashes out, movements wild and clumsy. Tugging, yanking and then tearing his muscles, anything to break free of his binds. Anything to break free. Anything to get out of here--

“Ngh! AH!” The tentacles tense and squeeze, crushing his bones and muscles, and Leonardo’s struggles crumble to dust as the tentacle pushes into his ass.

The eye weaves in and out of his vision, it’s gaze intent.

_‘It is pointless to struggle.’_

Another tentacle plugs his mouth, pumping more of that fluid into him. Leo groans around it, scrunching his nose and trying only for a second to find purchase with his teeth before the warmth rolls over him again. The tentacle holding his chin slithers down, coiling around his neck, and Leonardo relents.

“Mm.. Mmmmph...”

A haze washes through his mind.  S-So warm...

The tentacles pulse, excited, and push deeper into him.

_‘Are you alone?’_

The question rings out in his mind, burning into his brain. Were they alone? Were... Were they alone? Donnie... Raph...

His mouth is freed, and there’s no choking this time: just gentle breaths through his nose as his mind slowly turns.

He... He couldn’t tell it.

The eye shifts, it’s gaze boring into him for a long moment, and then turns.

_‘The other one will cooperate.’_

_Mikey_.

Straining, Leonardo turns his head once again to find his brother twisted upside down, still gazing into the other eye. His face is still and calm, mouth locked around a quivering tentacle. Another one writhes inside him, slowly pumping something into his hole, and Leonardo screams internally at the sight of his brother’s cock, aching hard and consumed by a fleshy tube.

He wrenches his gaze away, eyes darting back to his baby brother’s face for comfort, for anything to drag him out of this hell.

But Mikey’s eyes are swirling with colour.

It’s dizzying to look at. Leo’s head spins as he stammers his brother’s name.

No response.

_‘He cannot hear you.’_

Frowning, Leonardo tries again.

And he waits.

And waits.

Mikey doesn’t move. Doesn’t even acknowledge his existence.

Leonardo lets out a shuddering whine as his mouth is plugged up again.

 _‘His mind is mine,’_ the voice speaks, and Leo’s head is twisted back around.

The eye presses in, hovering inches from his face, and Leonardo’s chest tightens as its pupil swirls and distorts.

_‘As will yours be, and... your two brothers.’_

His blood runs cold.

The colours erupt all at once. Bright, spiralling and shifting, burning into his brain, and it’s all Leonardo can do to wrench his head to the side away from it. Every nerve in his body is screaming at him to move, to get the fuck out of there, but his body refuses to move like he needs it to.

The tentacles pulse in response to his pathetic flailing, and Leo gags as liquid gushes down his throat.

 _‘Do not fight it,’_ the voice speaks into his mind, and Leonardo whines as his head is nudged back around.

_‘You belong to me.’_

The colours burn brighter, enveloping his vision.

He kicks and squirms wildly, trying to find purchase on anything. The tentacles constrict his legs, pulling them up and exposing his ass.

_‘You belong to us.’_

Brighter. Leonardo tries to look away, but his gaze is held tight. Colours seep and erupt from his own eyes, spirals forming and evaporating all at once.

H-He has to... has to get out.

_‘You have no thoughts.’_

More liquid. His stomach groans. His muscles go limp and weak, and Leonardo’s writhing slows to a crawl.

_‘You live to obey.’_

Heat swarms around his crotch. His slit bulges and immediately parts to reveal his erection, and a tremor rocks his body as a tentacle envelops it.

H-Has to... Has to get... get away...

 _‘You live,’_ The eye presses in, enveloping his entire field of view, and Leonardo whimpers as something hard and slimy presses against his rear, _‘to be filled.’_

It pushes in, just bigger than a golf ball, stretching his walls.

Leonardo whines as another follows it, and another.

The colours sear into his eyes. Everything else fades away.

N-No.. No he... He has to...

Burning. Brighter. Burning.

_‘Forget everything but this.’_

Colours shifting. Shapes twisting.

They leak into his pupils. They flicker, black to orange to blue to black to purple.

H-He... He can’t... Can’t— He had to get home!

_‘Forget your previous life.’_

S-Sensei and… and Karai and...

Purple to black to blue to black to orange to purple.

His… His brothers—!

And spreading. Twisting. Spiralling.

H-His… His…?

**_Erupting._ **

W-Who…?

_‘To obey is pleasure. To be filled is bliss. To succumb is your purpose.’_

H-His... His purpose...

To... To get out...?

H-Home… He wanted…

H-Home? Where…?

N-No... No…

_‘You need not think. You need only obey.’_

_O-Obey…_

H-He…

_F-Filled…?_

N-No… _No… he…_

_N-No… thoughts..._

The turtle gives a weak smile, eyes mirroring the spiral of colour before him. His mind goes stark white as the tendrils tug him tighter, dragging him into the wall of flesh, and the eye follows after him.

H-He… He existed...

_To obey._

**Obey**.

_To be filled._

**Filled.**

Tight. Warm. Tentacles coat his body, lightly cocooning him in their warmth. Another one enters his mouth. The turtle murmurs eagerly around it, eyes still cascading with bright colour. A form presses at his side, skin green like his and wrapped tightly in purple flesh. The turtle doesn’t acknowledge it, attention solely on the eggs sliding into his body. His purpose. His only purpose. 

**_He will succumb._ **

  



End file.
